The ability to continuously track the whereabouts of people can be very useful to security personnel, to those conducting advertisement related marketing studies, and for determining a concentration of pedestrian or vehicle traffic, and can even be life saving, for example following a catastrophic event.
However, a system that provides continuous and quickly reacting tracking services requires expensive tracking and processing equipment, and additionally imposes a large load on its computer resources due to the need of maintaining a database for each person being tracked as a result of the huge amount of information that has to be saved.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for continuously tracking the whereabouts of people that is considerably more inexpensive to maintain than one of the prior art.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a method for continuously tracking the whereabouts of people that requires considerably less computer resources than one of the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.